english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
David Randolph
David J. Randolph is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Bebe's Kids (1992) - Additional Voices *Cars 3 (2017) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001) - Additional Voices *Finding Dory (2016) - Additional Voices *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) - ADR Loop Group *TMNT (2007) - ADR Walla Group *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Lego Movie (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Lion King (1994) - Additional Voices *Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta! (2012) - ADR Loop Group *The Marine 2 (2009) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *12 Rounds (2009) - Additional Voices *A Simple Plan (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Abduction (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Arachnophobia (1990) - ADR Loop Group *Breathe In (2013) - ADR Loop Group *D-Tox (2002) - Additional Voices *Dead Silence (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Disorganized Crime (1989) - ADR Loop Group *Double Jeopardy (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Dudley Do-Right (1999) - Additional Voices *Election (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Father of the Bride (1991) - ADR Loop Group *Ford v Ferrari (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Four Rooms (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Ghost Dad (1990) - Additional Voices *Gross Anatomy (1989) - ADR Loop Group *Halloween (2007) - Additional Voices *Hearts in Atlantis (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Jennifer's Body (2009) - Additional Voices *Jessabelle (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Mad Love (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Men at Work (1990) - Additional Voices *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Now You See Me (2013) - ADR Loop Group *One Night at McCool's (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Pacific Rim (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Pet Sematary (1989) - ADR Loop Group *Pet Sematary Two (1992) - ADR Loop Group *Phenomenon (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Playing by Heart (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Red 2 (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Red Riding Hood (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Saban's Power Rangers (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Spy (2015) - Additional Voices *Stir of Echoes (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Tales from the Darkside: The Movie (1990) - ADR Loop Group *The Big Green (1995) - ADR Loop Group *The Crow (1994) - Additional Voices *The Fabulous Baker Boys (1989) - Additional Voices *The Great Gatsby (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Hangover Part II (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Hills Have Eyes (2006) - ADR Loop Group *The Honeymooners (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Hot Spot (1990) - ADR Loop Group *The Kid (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Mist (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Three Men and a Little Lady (1990) - ADR Loop Group *Us (2019) - ADR Loop Group *We Bought a Zoo (2011) - Additional Voices *What About Bob? (1991) - ADR Loop Group *When a Man Loves a Woman (1994) - ADR Loop Group *White Palace (1990) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - ADR Walla Group *InFamous 2 (2011) - ADR Walla Group *Star Trek: Armada II (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Invasion (2000) - Borg, Ensign Cooper *Star Trek: Starfleet Command III (2002) - Borg Voices *Star Trek: Voyager: Elite Force (2000) - Borg, Unseen Alien 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (76) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2019. Category:American Voice Actors